The present invention relates to a semiconductor storage device and an information processing device including the semiconductor storage device.
Communication devices such as routers and load balancers are dualized (into an active/standby system) in preparation against a fault. Then, take-over information is constantly transferred between an active device and a standby device so that the standby device can continue the process even if the active device falls into the fault. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a state of how the take-over information is transferred between a load balancer A serving as the active device and a load balancer B serving as the standby device. In FIG. 1, the dualization is implemented, and hence, even if the load balancer A gets into the fault, the load balancer B can continue the process in succession. The take-over information represents, for example, session information of communications.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a state of how the session information defined as the take-over information is transferred to the load balancer B from the load balancer A. In the event of the fault of the active device, the communications of the information of which the transfer between the active device and the standby device is not yet completed, are unable to continue and get interrupted. In FIG. 3, part of the take-over information is transferred to the load balancer B from the load balancer A, while part of the take-over information is not transferred to the load balancer B from the load balancer A. Namely, when the take-over information is transferred to a main memory of the load balancer B from a main memory of the load balancer A, information an area X in FIG. 3 is lost. In this case, the information to be lost is desired to be small in size.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.8-36501    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Publication No.3467750    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.2002-342298